The Were Whisperer
by Ififall
Summary: Brett/Mason Fanfiction. When Brett becomes a Nightmare to Live with, Mason and Lori turn to Dog Training tips. But it Back-fires when Brett realises that he's being Trained into being a "Good Boy"


**A/N:** Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

 **A/N** : Lyrics in Bold are an Alternate version of "Get stoned" By the Band Hinder

* * *

 **"Brett Just hear me out,**  
 **If it's not perfect, I'll perfect it until my heart explodes**  
 **I highly doubt,**  
 **That I can make it through another one of your episodes**  
 **Lashing out**  
 **One of the Barking Mad moves you pull before you lose control,**

 **You wear me out..."**

* * *

 _Seven Months Ago..._

* * *

The wine was flowing. Brett's food had been cooked by a personal Chef. He knew that he could charm a Better Chef, Danny Lomax, but somehow his powers of Persuasion weren't working.

"Mr Lomax...or... Danny, can I call you Danny? Satomi would be extremely Grateful to have your expertise. Three days a week is all I'm asking for"

"Mr Talbot, you know that I'm not in awe of name-dropping. I can help your friend out one day a week. **Even that** is stretching myself a bit thin" Danny said absent mindedly drinking from an empty glass.

* * *

"I'll get you more wine" Brett said getting up quickly.

"I'm just going to use the Bathroom" Danny said going upstairs. Danny went. He flushed washed his hands and came out stuffing his shirt into his trousers. As he did so, his Elbow hit someone.

"Oh I'm sorry..."

* * *

"No Problem" The Guy said.

The Guy was half naked. Danny tried to focus on Zipping up his own trousers. But his eyes fell over the Guy's six pack. He envied the Beads of water that were dribbling down this Guy's neck.

"Umm...Hi...Are you a Friend of Lori's?" Danny said quietly hearing a creak of the door.

"Yeah" The Guy said.

* * *

"Do you also happen to be the budding young Chef that Brett's talking about?" Danny asked.

"I might be" The Guy whispered. "I'll see you around, I'm getting **cold"**

The Guy disappeared into a room and Danny eagerly went back downstairs.

"Mr Talbot I have to go" He told Brett.

* * *

"Oh that's a shame I was going to try and lure you in with a Rose Pinot" Brett said sliding a Bottle towards him.

"I've had enough wine for this evening. Enough of it to agree **to Three Days** , like you've asked. I'll call you on Monday" Danny said.

* * *

 _The present Day..._

* * *

Brett was staring at the Spread-Sheets in despair.

"Lori can you do the stock-take and email me the percentages?" He asked looking his companies tally charts.

"Sure you've got my help for Two hours tonight but..."

"Great, Mason hurry up!" Brett shouted.

* * *

About thirty seconds later Mason came down in his uniform. Brett acknowledged how cute he was but the smile came out as a condscending smirk. Everyone in High school was now a Senior. That that meant more courses and Healthy long dose of Work Experience. Satomi pulled some strings to get Brett working as a Businessman's assistant.

Lori would have gotten the same opportunity. But when Satomi's contact came over. Lori drank a lot to calm her nerves. And secretly dabbled with the wine on the table. Hour by Hour she got more and more wasted. And an **embarrassing** incident occurred. Lori was Banned from, friends parties, coffee dates and any type of fun.

She began exploring her options with Mason and they both got paid work experience at the Costa coffee shop on Tate Road.

* * *

"Mason on the table are the Menus for this Evening. Danny the first Class chef will show you how to do some of it. But I want you to prepare a meal yourself tonight. Mr Wilkes will be here and I want to make a Good impression. After work take off the Costa Coffee uniform and change into something formal for Mr Wilkes. Just listen to everything Danny says. His services aren't cheap" Brett told him.

"Sure" Mason said.

"Mason?"

"Yeah"

"Where's my **Breakfast**?" Brett huffed.

* * *

"You know what I want. Wholemeal slices with low fat spread and one Herbal Tea. Why are you just standing there? Get moving. And Lori, less looking at me. And more typing on your phone. Handing out Coffee is nothing. I need that email by Five" Brett muttered typing on his computer.

* * *

" _I must not kill my Brother_

 _I must not kill my Brother_

 _I must not kill my Brother_ " Lori Muttered to herself as she and Mason took the Bus to work.

* * *

"He's stressed" Mason said.

"Stressed, but still acting like a Dick" Lori said.

Mason shrugged. He couldn't even imagine the pressure that Brett was under. Brett's work Experience was a Thousand times different than theirs. If Talbot passed his, he'd be set for life. They all knew that both the Talbot kids could easily live of their Trust Funds. But Both of them wanted to work, and Mason found that admirable. That's why he didn't mind Brett yelling orders at him every morning.

* * *

It wouldn't last **forever**.

They got to Costa signed in and then got to work. Mason was cleaning the back. He swept up and started putting boiling water in the Pink Mop bucket.

"That's it I wanna eat of this floor **faggot** " He turned and saw his colleague, Stephen.

"Yes Sir!"Mason said with a nod.

* * *

He couldn't tell the other Guys around here that he was Gay. He could tell that they'd hate it. So as far as they were concerned, he was a butch Masculine Girl chasing, Game Addicted Guy. He was Game Addicted, that part wasn't a lie. Most of the Guys thought that he was dating Lori. Mason didn't want to correct them. He couldn't.

They both worked their asses of and took a break towards the end of their shift. Their Manager told them they could go home straight after their Drinks.

"Tally up and then close up" Their Manager said.

* * *

And they did, until Liam walked in.

"Jeez you smell bad" Lori said.

"I need something **hot and sweet** , and no Lori I don't wanna date you" Liam smiled

"Don't worry Liam, one Latte coming up" Mason said starting the coffee Machine for his Friends. They sat down and listened to Liam, who was doing work experience with his Step-dad. It had pretty terrible. In the past few weeks, he'd been yelled at loaded with Paper-work, and most recently puked on by a drunk Patient.

* * *

"Woah, now I feel sorry for you" Lori said.

"Great, now I'm getting sympathy Coffee, can I get food as well?" Liam asked.

The Teens were in the middle of eating and Listening to Liam's screw ups as Mason looked at his phone.

"Shit...Lori we're kinda of late"

* * *

Lori told him to calm down. But they told Liam they'd see him tomorrow. Mason went rushing home. Luckily Danny answered the door.

"Mason, where have you been? You naughty boy! You've gotta give Brett and his Guest dinner" Danny said almost shutting the door on an annoyed Lori.

"Sorry Lori, now Mason I've done the food and salad dishes, you've just got to hand them out"

* * *

"Great thanks, I'll just get changed" Mason said starting to run up the stairs.

"There's **no time** for that. You look great in uniform. Just show that lovely smile and Brett will be putty in your hands" Danny said.

* * *

Oh how Mason wished that were true...

* * *

"Mason what was that?" Brett asked him after Mr Wilkes had gone.

They were in the living room. Mason was still in his Costa uniform. He just wanted to take it off, right there and then on the floor, and apologise. But that would only make his huge Tall Boyfriend angrier. He tried to explain that Liam had walked in during Closing time, and was having a Bad time.

"Dumb-ass Dunbar? That's why you walked in here tonight looking like a Tacky, homeless Vagrant?I couldn't even explain that to Mr Wilkes. He must think I'm **so cheap** because of you **.** He'll tell my boss tomorrow and I can kiss Goodbye to anymore responsibilty, Thanks" Brett snorted.

"Brett lay off him, it wasn't his fault" Lori said.

* * *

"If I wanted your Opinion, I'd ask" Brett said to his Sibling. He took off angrily, and a few seconds later Mason started typing on his phone.

"What are you looking for? Ways to get away with murdering your snobby **Psycho** Were-wolf Boyfriend?" Lori asked.

"I don't have enough Battery energy for that" Mason joked. "No I'm looking for ways to calm Brett down"

* * *

"Are you gonna calm down his Human side **or** his Were side?" Lori asked, getting on her phone also.

"Umm...let's see what comes up" Mason said.

And that's how Mason found Dog Behaviour books. He and Lori spent an hour or so looking at books such as

 _ **"Dog Training for Dummies"**_

 _ **"The Perfect Puppy" and**_

 _ **"Be the Pack Leader"**_

* * *

"Lori, he's your Brother. Do you really think these Dog Training Tricks are gonna work on Brett of all people?" Lori asked.

"We've got to try. Can you really stand **living** with Brett much longer?" Lori asked.

Mason answered that Question, by clicking the "Add to Basket" button of every Acclaimed Dog Training book that he could find.


End file.
